24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Dodge
| lastseen = | status = Alive | actor = Tamlyn Tomita}} Jenny Dodge was Press Secretary to President David Palmer on Day 2. Aside from carrying out her duties as press secretary, she brought Palmer the news that Ron Wieland was asking questions about a possible attack on the United States. Day 2 ]] Jenny spoke with Palmer after he was called back from fishing with his son just after 8:00am, saying that the situation must be bad if the NSA had to call back the President on his morning off. She informed him that Eric Rayburn was ready to speak with him about the situation. At 9:15am while Palmer was giving a press conference, Jenny was talking with reporter Ron Wieland, who had begun to have suspicions about what was really going on with regards to the nuclear threat - which for now Palmer had decided to keep from the public. After the conference, Jenny told the President, who told her to keep an eye on him for now as it was too far to try to censor the press. He left to get back to operations . Lynne Kresge called Jenny after 10:00am and asked to speak urgently with the President. Jenny reminded her that Palmer was with the press corps, but Lynne emphasised how important it was to speak with him. However a short while later Lynne noticed Jenny arriving in the O.C., telling Lynne that Palmer wanted to her to draft a statement anticipating the nuclear event. Lynne reminded her that she needed to urgently speak with Palmer. Jenny said that she had slipped him a note, and as soon as he could remove himself from the press conference he would call her. She was instrumental in deflecting press attention from the nuclear threat against Los Angeles. That afternoon, Jenny called Lynne Kresge to inform her that members of the press were beginning to wonder where Ron Wieland was, since President Palmer had him detained. after the attack by Mandy.]] At the end of the day after a speech, Palmer, restored to the Presidency, made his way down to a waiting motorcade, and Jenny accompanied him. Hidden in the crowd was Mandy, the woman responsible for the bombing of a Boeing 747 eighteen months earlier. On orders from Max, Mandy shook President Palmer's hand, and he continued down to the waiting cars. Mandy had been wearing a concealed sheath on her hand, and used it to infect Palmer with an unspecified biological or chemical toxin. Palmer looked at his hand, and found something burning through his skin. Palmer collapsed, and Jenny shouted for help, running to the President's side, while Secret Service swarmed around them, searching through the crowd. Background information and notes * Jenny appeared, via archive footage from Day 2, on James Nathanson's television screen in "Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am." * Jenny was not present in Season 3. She was succeeded by Jerry Whitehorn. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:White House Press Secretaries Category:David Palmer administration personnel Category:Living characters